Blood Is Thicker Than Gold
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: The Freeman brothers have been fighting each other for over 25 years. Now they are battling for something more than usual...the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship.


**A/N: **ONE-SHOT ALERT! ONE-SHOT ALERT! Man all stations! This is not a drill. TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT HAS RETURNED TO THE FANFICTION SCENE WITH A ONE-SHOT CAPABLE OF BLOWING MINDS AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY! In all seriousness though, I'm back after a near 4 month hiatus. Thanks to seeing the return of SapphireStones and seeing MizzC update made me HAVE to get back on my George, Ralph and Lizzie! (RAMPAGE) I hope I was able to make this enjoyable for you guys because I had a hell of a time writing it. Also please take a look at the poll located in my bio right now. It needs some votes, but as of now I will say the story I expected to be leading is NOT at this time. So let's VOTE or DIE! But now let's get onto our feature presentation!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own THE BOONDOCKS, UFC or anything else licensed that is missing from this disclaimer for some reason...

**One More A/N:** My proofreading skills aren't too great, as for I am still searching for one. So bare with the mistakes, they should be minimal. Also I'm dedicating this to my grandfather, who passed away on July 17th, 2009. Rest in peace and I'm glad you're no longer in pain. I love you.

* * *

**Huey: 27**

**Riley: 25**

**Jazmine: 26**

**Cindy 27**

**Caesar: 26**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Gold**

**By: TM-1 THE GREAT**

**Huey's narration**

_For as long as Riley and myself could say mommy or daddy, we've been fighting. For some reason we've never really see eye to eye. From fighting over building blocks to our most recent battle over the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship, I've come to realize that Riley isn't my enemy, he's my brother. Last night, we came to reality and notice that after all these years of senseless fighting that we bleed the same blood. There are people who fight for a cause everyday, but me and him only fought because we didn't see the world in the same perspective. The fight we had last night shocked not only many fans of us, not only my wife, Jazmine Dubois Freeman, but we shock ourselves. Now only twelve hours I'm sitting here in this hospital bed as I'm waiting for the doctors to begin reconstructing my face._

**15 years ago...**

_"Alright boys, you know the drill!" the eldest Freeman, better known as Robert 'Granddad'Freeman yelled as he came down the stairs holding two suitcases. "Make sure ya'll don't tear my house up this time. Huey, I'm trustin' you to keep control of your brother."_

_Instead of being dressed in his traditional green sweater and brown pants, he was now sporting an red Hawaiian shirt with some khaki shorts and flip flops. To top it all off he had on a straw hat and a million dollar smile._

_"Shit, dis pussy ass nigga can't control Young Reezy!" the corn-rowed Freeman bellowed, only to receive a smack in the face by Granddad. "Ow!"_

_"Watch yo mouth!" Granddad warned. "Now while I'm away, your brother is in charge. If you disobey him, he has every right to whoop yo ass."_

_Riley folded his arms and shot a death glare at his older brother who could only smile back._

_"Don't worry, Granddad." Huey came over and placed an arm around his ten year old sibling. "I've got this all under control."_

**Less than an hour later…**

_The Freeman house became a war zone between the two brothers. Everything but the kitchen sink seemed to be destroyed. The two boys were sprawled out covered in scratches and bruises. However, Riley's seemed to be more detailed due to Huey's more educated fists and feet._

_"Huey…" Riley wheezed as he turned his head to see his brother's face. "Why do we always fight?"_

_"Cuz…" Huey also wheezed. "You don't know how to act."_

_"You know what? You think you so damn good cuz you practice all the Jackie Chan type shit, but lemme tell you this, son. One day, I dunno when I'm gonna whoop yo ass and the whole world is gonna see!"_

_"See this is what I mean." Huey pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled over so his back would facing Riley. "You wanna defeat me for bragging rights? I don't fight you for bragging rights. I do this to discipline you, to put you in the right place. Because I know you might not believe this but.."_

_"But…" Riley said to encourage Huey to finish his sentence._

_"I love you, man." Huey's voice cracked a little bit. "I don't want you to end up like our father."_

_"Just cuz that nigga got shot don't mean I am too!" Riley barked. "Oh and you gay for dat last comment, pussy boy!"_

_Even though all Riley could see was his back, he knew that he definitely just hit a weak spot. Huey began to shake uncontrollably, which caused Riley to gasp._

_"How dare you say that about your own…" Huey then jumped back up and got into his fighting stance. "FATHER!"_

_After that last word escaped his mouth, he threw a lighting quick elbow which perfectly connected with Riley's left jaw. The recoil was vicious as Riley flew back into dining room table, causing it to crumble upon impact._

_It was on that day that Riley decided that he would someday beat his brother, one way or another._

**Yesterday…July 24****th**** 2024 around 8 o' clock…**

Tonight was his night, the night where he'd finally prove that not only he's the better brother but also that he's the better fighter and the greatest light heavyweight in mixed martial arts. Ever since the day Huey put Riley through that table, Riley has trained hard but yet still had many lost battles against Huey.

"You know you really don't have to do this." a woman with hazel eyes and brown eyes pleaded.

"I have to." the now twenty-five year old Riley said as he taped up his wrists. "To prove to him once and for all that I can whoop his ASS."

"But you can seriously injure each other!" the twinkle her orbs showed that tears were ready to fall at any given moment.

"Sunshine, you know as well as I know that we both are MMA fighters, so we go through this every fight."

"But he's your own flesh and blood!"

"He also has the championship that I want."

"I really don't think you guys should do this, it's gonna alter your lives forever." Sunshine spoke with her head hanging down.

Riley cupped her chin in his right hand and lifted her head up and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry about it." he reassured her as he stroked her cheek. "I've been fightin' him ever since I was in diapers. We're just showin' some tough love to each other. I'll make sure to dodge his lethal knees, so you can still kiss me tonight."

"Oh really?" she cooed. "Even if he blacks both eyes, breaks your nose and gives you a nasty gash on the forehead, I'd still kiss you because I-" the moment was interrupt by some loud knocks on Riley's locker room door.

"Who the hell is it?" Riley's tone showed that he was upset at whoever was pounding at his door.

"Nigga, just open up!" the voice on the other side shouted.

Riley opened up to be greeted by his long-time friends and trainers, Ed Wuncler the III and Gin Rummy. They came in with some champagne, Bacardi, Grey Goose and a 12 pack of Coors Light.

"Uh guys, Riley doesn't need that filth." Sunshine looked at the two men with disgust.

"Well when he becomes champion of the WOOOOOOORLD!" Rummy walked over and raise Riley's hand in victory. "This nigga will do whatever he pleases."

"Because we already know that he's the KO king of the division. He's got twelve knockout and five TKOs!" Ed raised the other vacant hand.

"Okay, well Riley I guess you need to be alone with your trainers. Talk about your gameplan, just remember it's not to late to back out of-"

"Listen up, bitch!" Ed interrupted. "He ain't quittin' shit, we trained too damn hard for him to punk outta this just cuz he fightin' his older brother!"

Sunshine just spun on her heels and stormed out of the room. Riley tried to stop her but she loosened herself from his grip and slammed the door behind her.

"Smooth move, jackass." Riley hissed and sat down in his chair.

**Meanwhile in Huey's locker room…**

Huey was sitting on the floor meditating, while his best friend Caesar and his trainer Bushido Brown watched some old footage of Riley fighting against a newcomer two months ago. It was vicious, brutal and lethal. The fight only last for fifty-two seconds and was stopped by the referee when the poor newcomer could not defend himself against Riley's unique ground and pound.

"Huey." Caesar called out.

No answer.

"Huey?"

Still no answer.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEY?!"

"Yes?" Huey slowly opened his eyes and gave Caesar his undivided attention.

"Remember to counter this." Caesar pointed at the screen. "Do not, I repeat DO NOT let Riley get in the full mount position or else the match is over for you."

"Your friend is absolutely correct, my pupil." Bushido spoke slowly as he adjusted his frames.

Age definitely took its toll on Bushido as his once rich chocolate skin now resembled tree bark. His brilliant black afro now had a faded black/grayish tint to it. However the man still could move just like he did against Huey sixteen years ago.

"Oh don't worry, you two know my plan already." Huey smiled.

"Yeah, but it won't work if he knocks you on your ass first!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Man Caesar, I can't believe after all these years we're finally fighting for something. Not building blocks, the last cookie, who gets to drive Dorothy. We are fighting for this…" Huey held up his precious championship belt and gave it a kiss. "This is what it's all about."

"Indeed, this is the biggest fight of the century. Who would have thought? Brother vs. brother for the UFC Light Heavyweight championship. Man, I still can't believe Riley even entered the world of MMA." Bushido awed.

"He only did to get his revenge of me. It's a shame because he doesn't actually respect this sport."

"I dunno, man." Caesar tucked a loose dread behind his ear. "The way he has defeated some opponents have been more than because of street fighting style. His boxing abilities are amazing."

"You know what?" a soft voice spoke from behind the two childhood friends and Huey's sensei. "I'm actually looking forward to this match."

Huey, Caesar and Bushido Brown turned around to see their childhood friend from Timid Deer Lane, Jazmine Dubois Freeman leaning against the frame of the doorway. Over the course of fourteen years, the mulatto version of Olive Oil evolved into a brick house! Every single portion of her body perfectly complied with the other making her look like a goddess. The hair, still had the tint of strawberry blonde but instead of being poofy, for this occasion it was straightened into a long ponytail which ended right near her bottom.

"First of all, why is your hair like that? You know I like the natural you." Huey started. "Next up, what's up with you actually looking forward to seeing your brother-in-law and husband go at it?"

Jazmine blew a couple of loose strands from her face and smiled at her love before she began her explanation.

"I straightened my hair because if I'm gonna be on national TV, I gotta look good, honey!" Jazmine gushed. "Oh and the reason I want to see my brother-in-law and husband fight is because this is going to be amazing. Plus, Riley has been talking about of trash about you lately, on and off camera."

"If only his words were strong like his hits then it would effect me." Huey replied cooly, getting a pat on the back from Caesar.

"Huey, don't underestimate Riley." Jazmine warned. "A couple of weeks ago, I walked by the gym and Riley was training very hard. Covered in sweat, muscles were flexing, veins popping out, the whole nine yards."

Deep down Huey knew this wouldn't be a walk in the park fighting Riley. Also, with not only his pride but his covenant championship on the line, there was no room to make any errors. Jazmine smiled and walked over to Huey as she noticed his puzzled face. Hopping on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, honey." the smell of her shampoo and conditioner caused the rebel to calm down.

Anytime he had Jazmine in his grasp, she was like his stress ball. Well, he didn't squeeze her too hard when he was mad, but she always knew how to simmer him down. Caesar looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was about that time.

"Alright, man." Caesar clapped to get the two lovebirds attention. "It's gonna be showtime in about five minutes, we need to go get our seats next to Cindy real quick. See ya out there, champ!"

"Hey Ceez, make sure no one gets in my seat!" Jazmine hollered.

"Gotcha." he said as he shut the door behind him. "Even though we've got VIP front row seats…"

"I'll be outside waiting for you." Bushido bowed and dismissed himself.

Once the two had the locker room to themselves, Jazmine looked into Huey's face and tried to hold the tears back. Once the emeralds orbs connected with the wine orbs, the waterworks began. His wine colored eyes shifted in confusion as he used his index finger to wipe some tears off. He knew that Jazmine was putting on that tough girl act in front of the guys.

"H-Huey…" she shuttered. "I don't want either one of you to get hurt!"

"Look this is my profession. I can't say the same for Riley because I'm pretty sure he only became a mixed martial artist to get revenge for all the years. Hopefully this match will make him finally realize that violence isn't always the answer." Huey rubbed her back.

"But Huey, remember back in sixth grade at my recital? That was the one time Riley snapped-" Huey put a finger to her lips to stop her sentence.

"Yes, I remember but he caught me off guard." Huey lied.

Jazmine moved his finger and gave him a motherly look. Huey shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Okay, so he got me that **ONE **time." he admitted bashfully.

"Just be careful and please don't be too brutal."

"What the hell happened to _'I'm actually looking forward to this match' _huh?" Huey mocked Jazmine's soft and sweet voice.

"Shut up!" she flicked him on the nose. "Don't get me wrong, it's going to be unbelievable. But I just don't want you guys to completely beat the crap out of each other over personal differences. Fight for the gold."

"That's what I plan to do." Huey then grabbed his belt and slung it over his shoulder. "Can't say the same for Riley."

The door then slowly crept open and one of the technicians popped his head to see the Freemans cuddling.

"Uh, Mr. Freeman your match is about to begin. We need you to report to the entrance ramp immediately."

"Okay." he then used his hand and moved it in a 'shooing' manner. The man took the hint and closed the door. "Alright, honey. This is it."

As Jazmine hugged her husband, she couldn't believe she actually felt Huey's heart beating fast.

"Oh my God, is Huey Percy Freeman actually nervous?" Jazmine teased.

"Shut your mouth, gurl." he put her into a playful headlock.

"You better do that to Riley, but one-thousand times stronger."

"Wilco, well I'll see you later after the match." Huey then scooped her up bridal style. "I love you."

The two then shared a soft, tender and sweet kiss.

"I love you, too." she whispered into his ear.

**Meanwhile in the arena…**

The arena was jammed pack, full of Huey and Riley fans. There had to have been at least 60,000 people in attend to see the championship possibly change hands. Down in the front row were a couple of lucky fans. Those fans also happened to be close friends of the Freeman brothers respectfully. Caesar, Cairo, Duey, Sunshine, Cindy and even Hiro traveled all the way from Tokyo to witness the greatest fight of the century. The crowd was still loud from the previous match, but everyone became silent as they heard the familiar tone of Riley's entrance music. All eyes shifted over to the entrance ramp as they saw the street fighter himself making his way to the octagon. He was being accompanied by his training team, which consisted of Ed Wuncler the III, Gin Rummy and a couple of other friends.

Riley made some gestures towards the crowd, which earned a mixture of cheers and boos. Once he made it to the octagon, he began to take off his apparel. First he took off his black and red TAPOUT t-shirt and threw to the crowd. Next was a couple of his chains, including his ancient Lethal Injection chain. Finally he took off his red and black Chicago Cubs fitted and tossed towards his fiancée Sunshine Jones. This revealed his ring attire which consisted of black boxing shorts that nearly touch his ankles, which could easily make them look like capris. On the left side was the TAPOUT logo, while on the right side displayed a huge white colored 'YR' for Young Reezy. As his music was dimmed, the crowd impatiently waited for the UFC Light Heavyweight Champion of the world to come out. The sounds of 'By The Time I Get To Arizona' by Public Enemy began to play and the crowd went into a frenzy. Every single fan was on their feet as the champion came out, dressed in a black, red and green hooded robe. He was also being accomplished by his training team. Bushido Brown waved to the crowd as followed behind his protégé. Huey just looked towards the octagon and saw his brother waiting for him. Once the rebel made it to the octagon, he dropped his robe and began to throw quick strikes at an imaginary target, hoping to get into his younger brother's head. Huey's ring attire for this match was all red boxing shorts that reached in his knees, a black panther on the left side with a green claw mark on the right side.

After the music went off, the veteran voice of the octagon, Bruce Buffer entered the ring.

"This is the main event of the evening…" Bruce boomed. "IT'S TIME! Five rounds for UFC Light Heavyweight Championship of the WORLD. Introducing first, the challenger fighting out of the blue corner. This man is a street brawler holding a professional record of fifteen wins and one no-contest. He stands six feet and one inch tall, weighing in at two hundred and five pounds. Fighting out of Chicago, Illinois, U.S.A! Ladies and gentlemen, Young Reezy, RILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY FREE-MAN!"

After his introduction, Riley threw up his signature pose which consisted of his throwing up to peace signs and then folding his arms, gangsta style. The crowd reaction was still mixed, but he seemed to be earning more cheers at the current moment that boos.

"And now to introduce the fighter out of the red corner. This man is a Muay Thai and Judo fighter with a professional record of twenty-two wins and four losses. He stands at six feet and three inches tall, not including the afro. Weighing in tonight at two-hundred and five pounds. Fighting out of Washington, D.C., U.S.A! He is the REIGNING, DEFENDING, UFC Light Heavyweight Champion of the WOOOOOORLD! The Black Panther, HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEY FREE-MAN!" Bruce then pointed at the champion.

The crowd went frantic as Huey did a traditional Japanese bow towards each side of the arena.

"Your referee for this championship bout will be Uncle Ruckus." Bruce announced while scratching his head.

On cue, the obese self-hating black man known as Uncle Ruckus took the microphone from Bruce and motioned for the two fighters to come to the center of the octagon.

"Ight lissen up you coons! I want this to be a clean fight, no hittin' below the belt and remember to defend yo monkey asses at all times!" Ruckus spat. "Now touch gloves and spread yo AIDS!"

Huey and Riley both gave their ref at shared look of hatred. Riley then looked into his brother's eyes and displayed the same hatred. Huey looked back and just extended his glove out for the tap. Riley sucked his teeth and returned back to the blue corner. This automatically earned Riley a massive wave of boos. The boos quickly transitioned into wolf whistles and cheers as the ring girl, Carmela Rodriguez walked around the perimeter displaying a Round 1 sign shaped like an octagon. The small red tank top could barely contain her massive bosom. The same went for the short shorts she had on. They could NOT contain her latina donkey butt. As Riley saw his ex walk around, he couldn't help but remember the old days of high school. However, that should be the last thing on his mind, especially since he is engaged to ANOTHER woman.

Uncle Ruckus was currently on the floor laughing at Riley's display of sportsmanship but quickly regained himself and got into to position to begin Round 1.

"Yall ready?" Uncle Ruckus looked and saw that both fighters were indeed ready. "FIGHT!"

Ruckus signaled for the belt and the match begun with both men slowly advancing to the center stage. Once they met, neither one threw a strike. All they were doing was trying to stare a hole into each other. This automatically caused the crowd to begin to boo. Riley then took a couple of steps back and signaled for Huey to hit him the face. Now the crowd seemed to be on his side as they cheered. Nearly half a minute passed and still no attack has been thrown. Huey then signaled for Riley to come at him first. The younger Freeman smirked and took the invitational willing. Using his speed, Riley went straight for a double-leg takedown and gain success as Huey now was on his back. Riley then transitioned his body so he was now on the side of Huey. Now with the side control locked in, he began to deliver a flurry of knees to the midsection of the champion. Huey was shocked that Riley was actually using his legs in the battle. Statistics showed that Riley uses his arms 97% of the time and uses his legs 3%. While Huey tried to defend against the knees, this made him open for another body transition. Riley then hopped on top of Huey. Seeing that he was in danger of being mounted to the ground, Huey wrapped his arms around Riley's neck and held down for his life. Riley then broke through and now sat up on top of Huey in the most position in all mixed marital arts, the full mount. If you were a Huey fan, you definitely didn't like to see the champ in this position. Riley then began to make it rain in fists as he threw strong hooks at Huey's face. The older Freeman did the only thing he could do at the moment, block.

Riley couldn't help but chuckle at the dominance he had over his older brother at the time. He was fully mounted on top of him, giving him no room to escape with ease. As he felt The Black Panther trying to flip him over, he threw down a vicious hammer fist down at his opponent's face. The fist came down extremely to a hammer and struck Huey directly on the nose. This earn the challenger some cheers from the crowd. After feeling the strike come down, Huey immediately began to guard his face. Using his street smart brain, Riley now began raining down quick lefts and rights at Huey's uncovered midsection. The crowd was amazed at how easily Riley was having his way with champion. If Young Reezy kept this up, he'd be the champion within seconds. Huey also knew this so he focused on the pattern his younger brother was throwing. Feeling secure, Huey unblocked his ribs and held both his arms out. Young Reezy was shocked, but was NOT going to take advantage of the open availability of Huey's face. Riley then threw a powerful right hook with a destiny set on hitting Huey's left jaw. Once the attack was in range, Huey caught it and yanked Reezy's arm down so he could grab him by the neck and hold him down. With this technique, now Riley can't get back into full mount as easy. Time was running out for the first round as the time clock read '0:55'. So far this round belonged to Riley and Huey was struggling to hold down his opponent. As the fatigue finally kicked in for Huey, Riley broke through the guard and reestablished his full mount. The crowd went frantic and began cheering as Riley started throwing down attacks once again. This time however, Huey once again focused and seize the moment and flipped Riley onto his back. Now the crowd cheer for Huey as the eldest Freeman brother threw down a couple of punches, that connected perfectly. His string of hits now only earned him some points but also gave Riley a nice cut below his left eye. The bell then rung signaling the end of Round 1. Both fighters got up and retreated to their respective corners.

**In the blue corner… **

Riley sat down on the stool and shook his head in disapproval as his medic began to tend to his open cut. Young Reezy winced in pain as the Vaseline covered q-tip made contact with his open wound. Meanwhile hovering over him were his two trainers with anger chiseled over their faces.

"What the hell, man?" Ed fumed. "You was three punches away from havin' tha gold!"

"Yea dawg!" Rummy joined in. "Nigga, all you had to do was mount that asshole!"

Riley, the medic and Ed all gave the ex-marine a confused look.

"Well that came out wrong…but you know what I mean!" he smacking his laughing comrade in the back of the head.

"You see that cut on yo eye?" Ed asked. Riley quickly nodded. "Well if you don't stop him now, that'll be your right eye as well!"

"Listen, just go back in there and pin him down." Rummy spoke in a serious tone. "He looked so damn helpless."

**In the red corner…**

The medic took a look at the champ's face and noticed it was still in condition. Meanwhile another aid shot some water into Huey's mouth. Bushido smirked at his student and then looked towards the octagon and saw the blood that spilled to the canvas.

"You caused a laceration." Bushido observed. "That's good. Now remember when he mounts you, wait for that perfect opportunity to counter. Your ground and pound is good, but I think you and the whole world knows that you're submissions are outstanding. Fatigue plus a kneebar will win you this match with relative ease."

"Yes, sensei." Huey said after he swallowed his water. "I just can't believe how much stronger he's become over time. Back in the day, Riley could NEVER get on top of me that easily."

**In the crowd…**

Cindy and Caesar were wilding out while Jazmine and Sunshine were shocked out of their minds. However Cairo and Duey munched down on their popcorn as they enjoyed watching the two kids they've had childhood beef with in the past.

"I see you two are enjoying this?" Jazmine stole a popcorn from their bucket.

"Hey my sister!" Duey objected. "How dare you place a hand in this bowl, this is only for people with pure africian soul."

"Well if you don't shut yo mouth in a minute you're about to have a size 7 and a half sole up yo-" Jazmine's sentence was cut off by Cindy's hand covering her mouth quickly.

"Please excuse Duey." Cairo plucked his friend in the nose. "But I'm enjoying this for various reasons. Should I name them all?"

"No please don't." Caesar interfered. "We'll be here til the sunrises back up!"

"Exactly." Cairo stuck another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"How can you guys be so calm right now?" Sunshine squeaked. "Our friends, more important Jazmine's husband and my fiancée' are having a brutal fight and you guys find this entertaining?"

"Well uh…yeah." Cairo replied and shrugged his shoulders. "This is a sport and sports are suppose entertain, right?"

"Yes, but I dunno if you know this but Riley isn't doing this for sports."

"I know which makes it so much sweeter to watch!" Cairo's voice full of glee. "Everyone and their mama knows that Riley is only here to whoop Huey's ass."

"Too bad, that won't happen." Jazmine put on a confident smirk to prove her point.

Sunshine gritted her teeth and re-focused her attention to the octagon. Round 2 was moments from starting as both training and medical parties exited the cage leaving only the two fighters and the ref inside. Once again the wave of wolf whistles howled throughout the sold out arena as the lovely Carmela once again made her lap around the octagon.

**Back inside the octagon…**

"Ready?" Ruckus asked. When both participants nodded, Ruckus signaled for the bell to ring. "Round 2...FIGHT!"

This time the two met in the middle but Riley came out throwing some jabs. Huey blocked his face as the jabs stinged his forearms. The jabs now began to re-direct towards Huey's unprotected midsection. Two punches hit the ribs and caused the guard to be dropped. Seeing his opening Riley them launched a vicious uppercut to the exposed chin. The knuckles hit and actually caused Huey to loose his footing as he was launching into the canvas. The crowd cheered as Huey laid flat on his back holding his chin. Riley then taunted his brother until he finally got back on his toes. Riley then went back at the offensice and threw some lighting fast jabs. Huey blocked each one with precision. The fighter from the blue corner began to become fatigue as he threw another left jab, however instead of it being dodged this time it was countered. Now Huey caught the arm and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He got each arm under Riley's and then used his strength to lift him up. Riley wasn't going to allow himself to be slammed that easy. Shifting his weight, he made it very hard for Huey to body slam him. The black belt Judo fighter then showed his true color as he used his foot and slipped under Riley's. Without anytime to counter, Riley then felt his body become airborne as Huey used his hip and flipped Riley over him and slammed him into the canvas and got into the side control position. The crowd reaction was bananas as Huey then got into the full mount position.

"How does it feel now?" Huey asked as he had his adversary pinned down.

"Like this!" Riley then used his strength and attempted to flip Huey off.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked as he used his weight to keep him pinned. "Can't flip me over?"

Riley gritted his teeth and tried again but no avail. Huey then threw a right hook with perfectly that left cut below the eye of Young Reezy. The blood instantly began to pour out once again as Huey continued hitting that area.

"OH MY GOD RILEY! BLOCK BEFORE THE REF STOPS THE FIGHT!" Ed screamed from the blue corner.

Riley then put his arms up and blocked the powerful blows from above. It was working but he was still getting some minor damage. However now it was Riley's turn to use his timing and he did it as he was able to flip Huey over while he was about to deliver another furious punch. As soon as Reezy saw himself on top again, he used himself off of Huey and stood back up. The champ then got back onto his feet as well and charged after his brother. Riley knew exactly what was coming and was getting prepared. Once Huey was in striking distance, he launched himself from the canvas and extended his knee out with hopes of colliding with Riley's face. Riley just stood there and brought both his hands up to counter the knee. Things didn't exactly go the way Riley planned because he mistimed his movements and now found the lethal knee of Huey Freeman jammed into his face. The blow sent shockwaves through Riley's entire body. Huey then performed a high kick with his right foot and watched it hit that open cut. The river of blood just continued to ooze with caused the soon to be Mrs. Freeman out in the crowd gag. Huey on the other hand, loved to see the crimson slide down Riley's face. Riley took the hit pretty well since he was still on his feet but now he found himself in deep trouble as two hands grabbed his head. Now Huey had his signature Muay Thai clinch locked in. There was NO escape for Riley as Huey began to deliever a fury of punches and knees to the challenger. He then added more to the clinch by yanking Riley's head down to meet his powerful knee. This blow now caused a gash to open up on Riley's forehead. Once again the crimson met the canvas. Riley felt himself losing blood and felt some anger beginning to build up. It was almost like Huey was toying with Riley as he let go of the clinch and performed a roundhouse kick. This time Riley used better judgement was able to catch Huey's flying foot and counter by holding his right leg and punching Huey dead in the face for a takedown. The crowd cheered as they saw blood fly from the champion's mouth. Now both men have been lacerated as some blood escaped from Huey's new busted lip. Riley then fell down on top of Huey and began to punch away. The blows were taking a toll on Huey's eye now. Even with Huey blocking the hits, somehow they still manage to tear up Huey's right eye. The bell then sounded indicatied to the everyone in attendance that Round 2 was over.

**In the crowd…**

Sunshine felt like she was still a senior at Wuncler High School as she cheered for her fiancée. Meanwhile Jazmine looked at her man slowly get up and retreat to his red corner. The blood from his lip was slowly dripping and the cut above his right eye seemed ready to leak at any moment.

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy." Jazmine said sticking her lip out at Sunshine. "You wasn't like that when my man was giving Riley that beat down in the middle of the round."

"Well excuse me!" Sunshine snapped her fingers. "But you're the one that said Huey was going to win. I dunno how he's gonna win with a swollen right eye!"

"What?"

Jazmine looked at the huge screen hanging above the arena and gasped as they showed a close-up of Huey's face. The cut was now replaced with a huge bump that made it look like Huey was winking. Sunshine cackled like a wicked witch as she saw Jazmine getting upset.

"I can't believe Huey's in that condition right now." Cindy stared at the screen in amazement.

"I told him this was gonna happen…" Caesar shook his head.

"Riley is a beast with the ground and pound, at this rate this fight will end next round, N*E*R*D made an album called Seeing Sounds…" Duey's poetry was cut off by Cairo squeezing his friend's lips together.

"Come on, we are grown ass men now. That shit is childish." Cairo added.

**In the red corner…**

The medic took a look at the eye and shook his head in disapprove as he began to apply Vaseline to the other wound on his face. Meanwhile Bushido paced around his student in a not so happy mood.

"Why didn't you end the match?" he snapped.

"I don't want to destroy him like I do my other opponents." Huey admitted.

"But he's not going to spare you as you can see. Once you're pinned to the ground, he trying to pound you into it!"

"I know…I just don't wanna ruin our relationship!"

"What relationship?" Bushido asked. "Last time I checked you two can't stand one another!"

"True but…"

"But nothing, I want you to go out there and end this match before you lose not only your championship belt but your pride!"

**Meanwhile in the blue corner…**

"Good ass job evading the potential highlight reel finish, my dude." Ed congratulated. "But it ain't time to celebrate yet…we still got knock that nigga OUT!"

"Don't worry, Ed." Riley reassured him. "I got this!"

Rummy just shook his head in disapprove. For some reason he had a gut feeling that this was going to be the last round of the match but it was NOT going to play in Riley's favor.

"Don't get too confidence, hombre." Rummy voice was low.

Riley just brushed off his homeboy's previous comment and continued to have a pre-celebration with Ed Wuncler III.

"Man, all you gotta do is hit him wit that infamous haymaker of yours and you got this!" Ed threw an imtation punch which actually hit Riley in the face.

Riley yelped as Ed's attack made a direct hit on the cut located on Young Reezy's face and cause some members of the audience to laugh. Rummy just continued to shake his head, until he saw Carmela walking the perimeter displaying to the crowd and fighters that the third round was about to begin. Riley hopped off his stool and took fighting position. Huey did the same but in a much slower manner as he poked at his swollen eye. For the first time in years, Huey actually let out a small grunt from the sensation of the injury.

**Flashback…December 4****th****, 2012**

_The forecast was always wrong. The weather was predicted to be sunny with a high of 93 degrees but due to poor judgement it was actually overcast and pouring down rain. This turn of events caused Jazmine's ballet recital to be relocated into the Meadowlark Lemon Recreation Center. The building that only used for community basketball games now became a jam-packed arena for the ballet team. Huey sighed as he flipped through the pages of his newspaper. The event just as he predicted was boring and dull. Nothing exciting for an thirteen year revolutionary. The same mood was being displayed on Riley's face. Less than five minutes ago he was enjoying NBA Live 13 until Huey grabbed it and stuck in his pocket._

_"Shit, how the hell you get to read yo paper and I can't play my PSP?" Riley whispered._

_"Because I'm trying to educate myself." Huey turned the page and continued. "You just dumbin' yoself down with all the studio gangsta rap and sport videogames."_

_"You ain't mah pops!"_

_"I'm glad I'm not because by now I would have been arrested for whoopin yo ass 24/7 now shut up and enjoy the show!"_

_The last comment definitely hit the thirteen year old in a weak spot. However his gangsta wits made him keep the tough guy out. Meanwhile just on cue, the lead ballerina, Jazmine Dubois came skipping across the stage in a sparkling hot pink tutu. Both brothers looked up and had to keep their mouths shut to prevent a possible flood via salvia. As she reached center-stage she blew a kiss towards the Freeman brothers. The two smiled and then look each other and notice their facial expressions._

_"Nigga, why you smilin'?" Riley sucked his teeth. "You gay."_

_"I'm smiling because Jaz-" Huey stopped as he noticed that he was about to show a rare emotion. "I mean I was smiling because I just had the best idea to get Obama to stay president for the rest of his life!"_

_"You is the worst liar ever…you think that Jazzy blew that kiss to you?" Riley laughing while slapping his knee. "She might be half-white but she ain't dat dumb!"_

_"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

_"It means that she wouldn't wanna waste a kiss on yo political ass. Let's face it, nigga…you be tryin' to boss everyone around. You think you da shit but in reality you are shit! All you do is make that bitch cry so why the fuck would she even think as to blow you a kiss, son?"_

_Huey just absorbed everything in and took a deep breath. Not wanting to start a conflict he simply lifted his newspaper up and buried his nose into the text, literally._

_"What's wrong, pussy boy?" Riley teased. "You ain't got shit to say? Of course not cuz you know Young Reezy speaks da truth!"_

_The fifteen year Freeman brother then shot his death glare at his younger silbling which only caused laughter instead of fear to be displayed._

_"Okay Riley, you've proven your point." Caesar, who was sitting behind the two butted in. "Now let's watch the recital, we are here for Jazmine."_

_"You right." Riley agreed. "I mean this motherfucka ain't ready to see me! I've been trainin' lately. No mo easy ass-whoopin' for you to dish out, bitch!"_

_A vein was now visible on Huey's forehead. It twitched a couple of times as Huey began to breath heavily._

_"Oh wow…" Riley then got up from his seat. "I'm suppose to be scared?!"_

_By now half of the auditorium, including Jazmine was looking in the direction of Riley's voice. Caesar hopped up and jumped the row of seats to get in front of the young thug from Timid Deer Lane._

_"Yo, son!" Caesar shouted. "You've made your point, sit down."_

_"Awww, lookie here." Riley sang in a baby-like voice. "You gotta have yo dreadhead boyfriend defend you? Come on, Huey let's do this!"_

_Huey then rose up from his seat and cracked his neck. This caused some folks in the crowd to gasp. Meanwhile Riley only smiling and got into his new fighting stance._

_'That's the southpaw boxing stance.' Huey said in his mind. 'I guess he really has been training.'_

_"Oh what nigga?" Riley shrugged his shoulders. "You surprised?!"_

_"Huey and Riley Freeman!" Jazmine yelled from the stage. "Please don't fight…not now!"_

_"Oh don't worry, this ain't going even be an exhibition." Riley grinned._

_As soon as he said his last word, Riley charged towards Huey and tackled him to the ground. The crowd began to cheer as the two brothers fought on the ground. The elder brother used his legs to flip Riley off the top of him. They both got to their feet at the same time._

_"What the hell, Riley?!" Huey cursed. "How dare you do this in public? Such a damn nigga…"_

_Riley spat at the ground and then threw some quick jabs that Huey easily caught with both open hands. Huey then used his right knee to take a stab at Riley's midsection. However to his surprise the knee missed and Riley threw a kick on his own which connected with the side of Huey's head._

_"Guys please stop." Jazmine whimpered, causing Huey to look in her direction. "WATCH OUT HUEY!"_

_Just as Huey turned around, Riley's fist slammed full throttle into his face. The impact was so devasting that Huey flew out into the middle of the aisle and then rolled all the way down to the stage. Jazmine hopped off the stage to go assist her best friend, while Riley laughed at his dirty work._

_"I'm so sorry, Huey." Jazmine cried as she cupped Huey into her arms. "I shouldn't have blown you that kiss."_

_Huey tried to speak, but for some reason nothing came out. Everything faded to black._

**Back in the octagon…**

The bell rung and snapped Huey out of his trance as he saw Riley charging towards him. As soon as Reezy reached Huey, he immediately went for his legs and tried to get another takedown. This time, Huey was prepared and deflected the takedown. The two now once again stood toe to toe as Huey began placing low kicks to Riley's legs.

"I'm gonna hurt you just like I did back at Jazmine's recital…" Riley teased as he threw a right hook that rocked Huey in the cheek.

"Whatever, you know that you took a cheap shot." Huey said as he spat some blood out of his mouth.

Riley then did a combination of lefts and rights and each hit the poorly guarded face. Huey began to feel his guard get broken as the furious hooks showed no mercy. The Black Panther could hear his wife yelling from the crowd. However he couldn't make out what she was saying. Riley started to huff and puff as he threw weaker attacks. Now Huey was starting to regain his composure as he was now fully able to block the attacks. The eldest Freeman brother then grappled his younger brother, tripped him and landed on top of him. Now Huey had total control against an extremely tired Riley. For a man with great ground defense, Riley was looking like a chump as Huey instantly got into full mount. Riley then used his last bit of strength to roll over, but The Black Panther was now latched on the back of Reezy. This wasn't good because everyone in the crowd knew exactly was coming next. Huey placed both his arms around Riley's neck, used his long legs to wrap themselves around Riley's waist. Once he crossed his legs, he had Riley trapped similar to how an anaconda catches its prey. Riley struggled to get loose and continued to use his last bit of energy. Huey then used all the strength in his arms and began to close the circulation to Riley's head. Riley fought for his life, but being he had little to no strength left and everything began to slow down around him. The challenger fighting out of the blue corner then had no choice but to tap out as he felt too lightheaded to continue. Uncle Ruckus came over and shoved Huey off of the defensive less Riley and signaled for the bell. The crowd began to chant Huey's name as he did his celebration dance which consisted of him climbing the cage and raising his 'black' fist into the air.

**In the crowd…**

Jazmine couldn't stop screaming as she witnessed her husband rack up win number twenty three. Caesar, Cindy, Hiro and even Cairo and Duey were clapping out of respect for both fighters. The only person that wasn't reacting was Sunshine. She couldn't believe the fight ended like that. Less than a couple of minutes ago, Riley was dominating but thanks to his arrogance and lack of strategy, he was submitted by the rear naked choke.

"Are you okay, Sunny?" Jazmine came over and rubbed her friend's back.

"I guess Riley finally got what he wanted."

"But he lost."

"No, what he wanted was a fight to end all of the fights."

**Meanwhile in the octagon…**

Both men, Uncle Ruckus and the two training camps stood in the ring as they waited for Bruce Buffer's final announcement to declare the winner.

"The winner of the match as a result of a rear naked choke in the third round and STILL UFC Light Heavyweight Champion of the WOOOOORLD, The Black Panther, HUEY FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMAN!" Bruce announced.

The president of the UFC, Dana White then came up behind Huey and snapped the belt around his waist. At this time Jazmine came inside and was instantly grabbed by her ecstatic husband. They twirled around the ring, meanwhile Sunshine came inside and gave her man a huge hug.

"Are you happy now?" Sunshine asked in a whisper.

"Not yet." Riley whispered back. "AYO SOMEONE GET ME A MICROPHONE, SON!"

A mic made its way to Riley as he grabbed it and waited for the crowd to simmer down.

"Alright world, you just witnessed the hardest fight of my life!" Riley said, dropping all slang. "Never has anyone bust me up like this! But tonight I've finally got the opportunity to prove to not only the world that I'm something but to that man over there."

Huey stared at Riley in shock.

"Yes Huey, I'm happy that I had an opportunity to give you everything I had. Even though I lost, I think I showed you that I'm worthy."

Huey asked for the mic and was handed one as well.

"Riley, you've always been worthy to me." Huey said. "You're my brother and I've always cared for you. No matter how many fights we've gotten into at the end of the day, we bleed the same blood, man."

"Really?" Riley asked, kind of shocked. "I thought you hated my guts…especially after that time back in 2012."

"No Riley, the only reason I treated you the way I did was because I was afraid you'd end up like many black men in this corrupt world."

"Oh." was all Riley could say. "Well tonight was my last time fighting you for revenge, fighting to hurt you. Tonight I got my wish and now I'm going to continue to train so I can take that gold from you. This time though I won't be doing it for revenge, but for the love of the championship."

Riley then dropped his mic and ran over to hug Huey. Even though Huey was shocked he couldn't help but return the love.

'Damn, maybe those lethal kicks to the head finally set him right.' Huey chuckled in his mind.

**4 months later…**

Over 73,421 UFC fans found themselves sitting in the sold out TARGET Center in Minnepolis, Minnesota as they saw two familiar faces standing in the center of the octagon.

"No hits below the belt and remember to always defend yourself." Veteran referee, Mario Yamisaki told both fighters. "Okay? Now touch gloves."

"Get ready to lose dat title, bro." Riley grinned as he extended his glove out.

"Less talk and more fight this time." Huey smiled back as they touched gloves.

The ref signaled for the bell and the match begun. Both Freemans went on the offensive as Riley threw a strong straight right and Huey was coming in with a high left kick.

* * *

**A/N:** Great ending, right? I dunno you tell me! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND DEFINITELY ENCOURAGED! Also, another one-shot will be coming out very shortly as well! BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND UP SOME MORE!

**~TM-1**

**P.S**.- VOTE ON MY POLL!


End file.
